


Through The Decades

by thatonegothhippie



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegothhippie/pseuds/thatonegothhippie
Summary: A same universe AU surrounding Damon.ORWhatever happens because I can't do summaries.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Damon/Original Character(s), Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 9





	Through The Decades

**Author's Note:**

> Any type of review or suggestion is appreciated. I only own my words, nothing else.  
> ~  
> Also I probably got something wrong.  
> Stay safe!

Spring

Lily was young, maybe too young. She had met the love of her life when she was sixteen, fell in love hard and fast. Two months ago she got married off to another man and moved to the new world, sorry America. She had to leave her Italy behind along with her family. At least she wasn't alone, she had "Mr. Salvatore". He is a cold man but now she knows exactly how she isn't alone. She never was. Just a few more months and she would meet him. Her baby boy. 

Summer

It's June 14th, the middle of the summer. Lily has been bed ridden for days awaiting his arrival. It's not until late into the night, long after the moon had risen, that she knew it was time.  
After hours on hours, he was here and she loved him with all her heart. Her son, her first born, finally here. She'd been waiting for ages. Damon. Her Damon, her baby boy. He came into this world screaming and she knew there would never be a dull moment again. She's not alone. 

Fall

She's exhausted. She had been staying up all night, every night with him. Her husband is no help but that's okay. All the late nights and the crying will be worth it in the end and she knows it. Damon is only a few months old but he is already full of fire and so so much fight. Lily knows her boy will be a force to be reckoned with, no one will stop him. 

Winter 

A few more months had passed and the weather turned bitter. Damon only got smarter. She was so proud when he began to crawl on Christmas, when he laughed into the new year. It only proved to her more that she would be okay. Because she wasn't alone. She had her boy. She had her Damon.


End file.
